


Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles

by GenjixHanzo



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenjixHanzo/pseuds/GenjixHanzo
Summary: Basically, this is where all my thoughts based on Heroes go.





	Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran remains the same throughout all of them.

Anna knew Kiran was going to be a wild ride as soon as she summoned him. Kiran... to put it bluntly, was the mind of an adult, trapped in a child’s body. The first words that came out of his mouth was “Why the fuck did you kidnap me? I was about to go to bed, and... why the hell am in around the medieval ages?” Anna “What is the medieval ages? We are in the age of Askr-“ “I’m in a fucking different world. Why the fuck am I in a different world? Well at least I still have a gun-“ Breidablik fired automatically when Kiran picked it up and out came a second Anna. This Anna was wearing a bridal dress. “I’m honestly dressing up as a bride for the money- oh hello. Who are you?” Anna replied “My name is Anna, who are you?” “Guess we’re two peas in a pod. My name is also Anna-“ Kiran stepped in “Sorry about that, I cannot believe I’m in Fire Emblem.” “Fire Emblem?” “It’s a franchise in my world. Let’s just call in the dress Bride!Anna.” Bride!Anna just said “Well, let’s go.”  
TIMESKIP BC THE WALK WAS UNEVENTFUL  
Alfonse was brought to the door by chatting, more so than usual with Anna. “Hey, Commander, who did you... bring...?” Alfonse was stared at by the Commander, a child in a white cloak, and... the Commander in a bride outfit? “I’m Kiran, and it’s a pleasure to meet you, Alfonse.” With a handshake, Kiran left to go plan strategies but ran straight into a jaw-dropped Sharena. “The Great Hero! My name is Sharena, and we’re going to have so much fun together, but who’s the second commander?” Kiran just shrugged and said “I christened her Bride!Anna. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go plan for a inevitable war.” Kiran left to the shock of all heroes present. It was Sharena who had summed what just happened up “So our Commander summoned Kiran, who then summoned a second Anna. Either way it was a summoning triangle.”


End file.
